Mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, PDAs, desktop and mobile computers, and mobile media devices) are now capable of processing and displaying impressive graphics including gaming graphics and videos. But there are several performance limitations to the methods that are used in connection with both existing and anticipated graphics processing architectures. As a consequence, the presentation of graphical content is often discontinuous, delayed or otherwise unsatisfactory.
Moreover, future graphics needs are expected to continue to grow exponentially. For example, main stream consumer demand is expected to grow for stereoscopic 3D displays, HDTV (e.g., 1080 p resolution), higher and higher frame rates, and computing devices that utilize both internal and external displays (e.g., that each display different content). Accordingly, current systems do not always operate in a desirable manner and will most certainly not be satisfactory in the future.